This disclosure relates in general to identifying and extending the meter read logic for a specified device that is connected to a computer network. More specifically, the invention relates to a computerized method and system for device management applications to be automatically updated with meter retrieval logic which self customizes to the individual device in a managed environment.
Various types of devices, such as, for example, printers or copiers, can include a mechanism for computing amount of usage. The mechanism for computing the amount of usage can be a meter, and the amount of usage can be defined in terms of a meter count. The amount of usage (meter count) of such a device can be relevant to a business agreement between contracting parties. Such a business agreement can define the responsibilities of a customer (user, purchaser or lessee of the device) and a billing service (manufacturer, seller or lessor of the device). The business agreement can be a lease agreement or a purchase agreement for the device that includes billing periods for which the customer is required to make payments, and stipulated costs covering a predetermined amount of usage within a billing period. The predetermined amount of usage within a billing period can be referred to as a meter allowance. The agreement can provide that if the customer exceeds the meter allowance, then the customer is billed for the amount of usage (meter count) that exceeds the meter allowance. In this case, the customer would only be billed for the difference between the amount of usage (meter count) and the meter allowance. Alternatively, the agreement can provide a stipulated cost per use (count) of the device. In this case, the customer would only be billed for the amount of usage (meter count) within the billing period.
Billing information is generally acquired by sensing some machine occurrence, such as support material feeding or the like, and sending this information to a storage device in the machine or directly to a billing meter system via a network. As such, the billing system was only capable of identifying and recording one billing scheme. Furthermore, when a machine malfunction occurred and a copy run had to be temporarily interrupted, the original count was generally lost and, as a consequence, erroneous billing information was recorded upon the re-institution of the run.
It has been found in practice that the billing rates charged to customers by most machine suppliers will change from time to time during the lifetime of a machine. Some products can serve several markets. However, because of different market pressures in the several markets, the machines must be configured to bill differently in each of the several markets. Changes in billing rates necessitate a reorientation of the billing meters which, in the hard wired system, involves a relatively long machine down time or, in extreme cases, even recalling the machine from the field. This, of course, inconveniences the customer and results in considerable cost to the supplier. Where billing software is “hard coded” into the image processor, adapting machines to these various markets is problematic. Each software version must be written, tested and maintained separately. On the other hand, if a problem is discovered in one version, all the other versions must be checked in order to determine if the problem is common to all versions or limited to only one version. In short, hard coded billing software is expensive and inflexible.
Another obstacle encounter in the setting and gathering of billing rates is brought about by the product mix and by the disparate standards to data storage introduced by manufacturers. Currently a device management application retrieve meters based on a predefined set of logic that is tied to product names or other outward identification methods. Updates to this logic require installation of an updated management application. There is one update which is tailored to loosely fit all installations and does not allow for device differences in customer environments.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art to provide the very latest meter read logic to existing and new devices without human intervention.